


Spelling it Out

by Jeneral2885



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeneral2885/pseuds/Jeneral2885
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short one, at the end of “The Abyss”. Because spelling out words is cooler than talking normally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spelling it Out

**NCIS New Orleans HQ**

**1830 local**

 

“Ad..mal,” young Jeremy Huntley called out to Rear Admiral Adam Huntley.

 

“Hey, kiddo,” he greeted the boy as Special Agent Meredith Brody guided the child over to him. “Thanks for babysitting him, Agent Brody, and thanks a lot for finding Anna.”

 

“No problem, Admiral, he’s such darling. You take care ok, Jeremy?”

 

“Okie, Brady…” the kid misspelled her surname. At that moment, Special Agent Christopher LaSalle re-entered the office. He waved goodbye to the Admiral and Jeremy. “So, did you find Cade?” She asked him.

 

“Yeah, talked a tinge of sense into him,” LaSalle said, watching the boy waved goodbye to them. “Cute kid.”

 

“Yeah, really poor thing to lose his mother at such a age,” Brody commented. “But really lovely to look after.”

 

“You were really great play trucks and cars with him,” LaSalle commented.

 

“And you were great in spelling out words so as not to frighten Jeremy.”

 

“Y-E-S, I was,” Chris gave a short laugh. “But, really, you were N-A-T-U-R-L with him. Where did you learn that?”

 

“Really, LaSalle,” Brody said, “I had younger C-O-U-S-I-N-S. You never had to play with kids?”

 

“Family and friends were around my A-G-E,” he continued the spelling game. Then twisting his head left to right, he cleared his throat and said, “Ask you a Q-U-E-S-T-I-O-N?”

 

“I’m right H-E-R-E.”

 

“Would you want K-I-D-S like that one day?”

 

Brody’s eye’s indicated a tinge of shocked. “Are you saying I should get P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T? I’m pushing my late thirties, I don’t have a boyfriend…”

 

Oh oops, LaSalle thought, I opened the wrong door. “That wasn’t what I meant, Meredith, but now that you said B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D…”

 

“Christopher L-A-S-A-L-L-E, did you just call me by my first name?! That’s a first?”

 

“Uh yeah…”

 

“S-P-I-L-L it out, Chris,” she said, also using his first name. “What do you want?”

 

“Ahem…I was wondering if you like to go out wi…th me this evening?” He braced himself for the hurricane…no the Aikido move or the tongue lashing….

 

“Chrissy LaSalle, are you A-S-K-I-N-G me out?!”

 

“Uh…yes…”

 

“I A-C-C-E-P-T,” Brody smiled, “but only if we end this game now.”

 

The end.


End file.
